Sokka's Punny Story
by Gryphon-Door
Summary: After noticing how depressed and sad some of the Earth Kingdom citizens are, Sokka decides to cheer them up with puns and other bad jokes.
1. Let the Pun Begin

**Chapter One: Let the Pun Begin**

The Hundred-Year War was over, but to Sokka, it seemed as if it was never over. Everywhere he went in Ba Sing Se, many people looked sad and mournful like they were still under the oppression of the Fire Nation. It already was a few weeks after the defeat of Fire Lord Ozai, but Sokka supposed that the war casualties were responsible for the doom and gloom mood still floating in the city.

Sokka sighed. Out of the members of Team Avatar, he was the only one in Ba Sing Se. Aang and Zuko were conferring with Earth King Kuei on restoring the harmony between the battle-weary nations, Toph was looking for potential metalbenders or something with Katara helping her, and Suki, well he didn't know where _she _was.

"Well, it looks like it's just you and me, Boomerang," Sokka said to his favorite weapon with boredom in his voice. Not paying attention to where he was aiming, Sokka threw the boomerang across the street, which then suddenly swerved and hit a girl in the back of the head, knocking her down.

"Are you all right!?" he yelled as he ran through the street to the fallen girl, people stepping out of his way.

Sokka finally reached the girl and was about to help her up when she stood up and hit him with an uppercut. Dazed, Sokka held his aching jaw as he got a good look at his victim/assailant who held his boomerang in one hand.

"Sokka, if you want to get my attention next time, don't toss things at my head," the girl said sternly, handing his boomerang to him

"Suki!" Sokka cried out loud, hugging his girlfriend around the shoulders, "Wait, what's that on your clothing."

"Oh, that's mud." Suki said as she took a look at her attire.

"From what?" he asked, quickly letting her go.

"Um, I can't say," she replied with hesitation.

"Well," said Sokka slyly, "I guess you can call this your _dirty _little secret."

"Your puns are terrible as always," Suki declared with a smirk on her face, "It always cheers me up."

At that moment, Sokka had a brilliant idea. He tightly grasped Suki's hand and ran up the street.

"What are we doing today?" Suki questioned.

"You'll see."

******ψ**  


Sokka didn't know where to start, so with Suki following him, he ended up entering the local weaponry shop. It took some time to persuade his girlfriend to follow his plans for the day though.

"So we're just going to spend the whole day making terrible jokes and hope people are going to laugh at them?"

"It's for the good of Ba Sing Se, Suki."

"Not my idea of a date but alright."

"Okay, now hand me that sword over there."

Suki tossed a three-foot jian at her boyfriend and Sokka swiftly caught it by the handle. He then began swinging the blade with precision and mastery, making weird guttural noises as he did so.

"Hooooyyyyyy," he screamed as he spun on his foot and slashed at a wall, causing some of the shoppers to stop and stare.

"Hey, stop that!" yelled a middle-aged man with an apron tied around his waist, "You can kill somebody!"

Everyone else in the shop watched as the shop owner finally reached Sokka and snatched the sword out of his hands.

"Do you even know how sharp these things are, you rascal?" the owner scolded.

"Isn't that the _point_?" Sokka quipped. A few of the customers hid smiles behind their hands; the shop owner, on the other hand, was not amused.

"Get out of here!" the owner exclaimed, pointing his finger at the exit.

******ψ**  


"That sure went well," Suki muttered, rolling her eyes while Sokka and she wandered the streets.

"Hey, that guy didn't have a sense of humor," argued Sokka, "He just didn't want to...have some pun."

Suki face-palmed. If she had been wearing make-up, she probably would have left a hand-shaped imprint on her face, judging from the force of her face-palm.

"You want to get some tea?" Sokka asked as they stopped in front of the _Jasmine Dragon_.

"Sure."

Both of them turned to enter the tea shop. Sokka didn't see Iroh anywhere, but there was a young girl in a green robes who caught his eye and led he and Suki to an empty table for two. The green-robed girl left them to escort more customers, and soon enough, a waiter in a green tunic came to their table.

"Hello, how may I help you?" the man asked in a gloomy voice. He had a slash scar at the bottom of his chin, which was made more prominent by his frown.

"I want a tapioca," replied Sokka, "And Suki here would take a-"

"Jasmine," finished Suki curtly.

"Alright, I'll get your things," their waiter continued in a dispirited voice, turning his feet to the kitchen.

After about five minutes, he came back with two cups of tea and placed both of them in front of their respective customers.

"May I ask you a question?" Sokka started while carelessly tapping his cup.

"Yes?"

"Your boss is Iroh, correct?"

"Yes," replied the waiter, "He's a powerful firebender, I heard."

"About that," said Sokka as he held up his cup to his lips, "As his worker, aren't you always afraid that you'll get _fired_?"

The waiter gave him a very long stare. Sokka began to wonder if he gone too far when the waiter broke out in a smile.

"Your jokes are quite tea-ribble," the waiter quipped back with a chuckle, "May I ask what's your name?"

"I'm Sokka of the water tribe," Sokka replied, holding out his free hand.

"I'm Shen Wu," said the waiter, shaking Sokka's outstretched hand, "You've really made my day, Sokka."

"Thanks."

After the waiter left to serve another table, Sokka noticed Suki shaking her head slowly and smiling as if she couldn't believe what just happened.

"You're really unbelievable, Sokka," she muttered while sipping her tea.

"Well, I am pun-tastic!" Sokka laughed.

They continued to drink their tea without any more interruptions.

* * *

**Amon: These are really bad jokes...**

**Sokka: That's a bit rich coming from you.**


	2. The Pun Continues

**Sokka: **I just watched the new episodes of Korra. They were just okay.

**Unalaq:** Perhaps you just lack _spirit_, Sokka.

**Sokka: **I see what you did there...

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Pun Continues**

"Look, it's my picture!"

Suki took a look at what Sokka was pointing at and saw that on one of the walls of the tea shop was Sokka's badly-drawn portrait of Team Avatar (some goofy name her boyfriend came up for their group), Iroh, and Mai.

"Why would Iroh hang it up there?" said Suki, "You made him too fat in the picture."

"I guess you can see the Iroh-ny there," Sokka quipped.

"You know, that was actually funny," Suki replied with a small smile.

"I know," said Sokka a bit too confidently, "Anyways, we really should get going."

"Alright."

Sokka led the way out of the tea shop, pausing for a moment to say goodbye to Shen Wu who bowed to them in return. Suki followed him out, wondering what the day had in store for the two of them.

**ψ**

It wasn't long until Sokka led the two of them into the Ba Sing Se Monorail station.

"So what are we doing here?" Suki asked as the two of them walked near a ticket booth.

"We're going to make someone around here have a good laugh."

Suki thought about the shop owner Sokka annoyed a little while ago and smirked. Yeah, the shop owner _sure_ got a good laugh out of Sokka swinging swords around customers.

"Ah, let's entertain that lady over there," Sokka said, pointing at a frowning old lady in one of the ticket booths.

Sokka walked towards the old lady and Suki reluctantly followed. As the two of them approached her, the ticket booth lady narrowed her eyes. For safety reasons, Suki stepped a foot away from Sokka before deciding to watch Sokka's "comedy" rountine play out.

"Hello," Sokka greeted in a friendly voice.

"What do you want?" the old lady grumbled.

"I want to apply for the job of train operator," he said.

"Have you ever operated one before?" the old lady asked, skepticism in her voice.

"No, but I operated war balloons before."

"Young man, you do realize that operating a war balloon is completely different from operating a monorail train, right?" she replied sternly, "I'm afraid you're disqualified for the job."

"Wow, you just have no idea how long I have been _training _for this," Sokka retorted in a mock hurt voice.

The old lady stared Sokka down for a moment as if she was deciding whether or not to call the earthbending guards to arrest Sokka. Suki was wondering if she should step in when the old lady began to laugh.

"Ahhh, I get it," the she gasped between laughs, "It's because you trained for this job...haha...and the job is for operating a train...hahahahah."

Sokka turned around with a triumphant grin on his face and motioned to Suki to come join him. When Suki got close to Sokka, he whispered in her ear his plan.

"Your turn."

Suki shook her head. She knew she was not as good at humor as Sokka was, but Sokka wouldn't take a no for an answer. He gave her a little push and Suki found herself in front of the ticket booth.

"Yes?" the old lady said in a friendlier voice.

"Um, yeah," stammered Suki, "I hope Sokka didn't waste your time or anything."

"Oh, he's funny; I liked his train joke."

"You know, I never really kept track of that."

"Good one," she responded with a smile.

Suki was confused for a moment before she realized what she had done.

"Um, no pun intended."

**ψ**

Suki walked out of the station with Sokka by her side. She opened her mouth to say something to Sokka when two boys landed in front of her, each of them trying to strike the other with his fists. Then, the two combatants moved their fight into the middle of street away from Suki, the other Ba Sing Se citizens trying to get away when the two boys got near.

At some point, one of the boys kicked off his shoes and stomped on the ground, causing a pillar of rock to erupt from beneath his opponent and launch him fifteen feet into the air. Amazingly, the other boy landed on his feet and took out a water skin. The earthbender laughed for a moment until he got hit in the face by high-pressured water.

"Why you little..." the earthbender growled, rushing at the waterbender who did the same. However, they ended crashing into Sokka who somehow managed to stand in their way.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen, why are you two fighting?" Sokka asked in a pompous tone.

Suki face-palmed. Sokka just _loved _to put himself at the risk of injury, she thought.

"Out of the way, loser," snarled the earthbending boy, "I need to beat up that jerk behind you."

"What did you just call me!" said the waterbender angrily, looking around Sokka at the earthbender.

"Now now, how about we just laugh this off with a joke?" Sokka interrupted, his pointer finger raised in a diplomatic manner.

"A joke?"

"What now?"

"Well, it better be good," the earthbender decided while he crossed his arms.

"I agree," the other boy said.

"Okay, what did the waterbender say to the earthbender?" Sokka asked.

The two benders looked at each other dubiously.

"You rock!" Sokka said when nobody replied, "Now what did the earthbender say to the waterbender?"

Suki watched the two boys give Sokka another confused look.

"Sea you later!" Sokka finished.

Sokka put his hands on his hips and looked at the two of them with a grin. "Do you guys feel like fighting now?"

"No, not really," answered the earthbender, "We got over that a minute ago."

"Yeah, now we decided to beat _you _up instead for wasting our time," said the water bender, cracking his knuckles.

Suki immediately went into action. Before the waterbender could punch Sokka's head, Suki hit a chi point on his arm, and the waterbender's arm became limp. The waterbender gasped at the pain, and Suki kicked him away, knocking him into a nearby merchant's cart. Green round vegetables spilled from the cart that the boy crashed into.

"MY CABBAGES!" screamed the owner, his hands on the side of his head.

Suki was caught off-guard by the merchant's cry and didn't see the large rock that hit her in her gut. She got launched farther down the street, her stomach sore. She managed to get back on to her feet slowly, but she was still too far from Sokka to help. Hand on her midriff, Suki had to stumble back down the street as the earthbender pinned Sokka to the ground.

She was almost close; she just needed a few more feet. The earthbender's back was turned to her, a good opportunity for her to make a sneak attack.

"Ready for a pounding, Water Tribe punk?" she heard the earthbender growl.

"Gee, I didn't know I had a choice," Sokka replied sarcastically.

The earthbender raised a fist behind his head, but Suki caught his arm from behind and used his motion to bring him on his back. Before the earthbender could do anything else, Suki quickly struck the chi points on his arms and legs, rendering him unable to move or bend.

"You alright?" Suki asked Sokka, turning her head to him as she spoke.

"Yeah," answered Sokka while he sat up, "But that guy was pretty heavy."

"That guy can hear, you know," grumbled the earthbender. Suki wondered if she should have hit his mouth's chi point to shut him up, but Ty Lee hadn't taught her that one yet.

"Maybe you should just _lighten _up, then," Sokka joked. The earthbender just groaned.

After Sokka got back unto his feet, he took Suki's hand and the two of them began walking down the street.

"You want to come back at my place?" he asked Suki.

"Sure,"she replied.

It had been quite a long day.

* * *

**A/N: Are you having pun yet? Other than that, sea you later.  
**


End file.
